Magnus Chase: The Wolf
by bradinator77
Summary: The one thing he both despised and feared. They killed his mother. They made his life miserable. And now, he was one of them. Join Magnus on his quest to rescue a goddess. But it's not just any goddess. He must save Lupa, the Roman goddess. NOT a crossover with PJO or HoO. At least not yet. WARNING: This story obviously contains spoilers from SoS.
1. See the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, or any of the characters involved. All rights go to Rick Riordan, the king of everything (not really the king but one could hope).

* * *

I'm already dead. Why did this have to happen? Every time I think that nothing could be worse, I get proven wrong.

I know what you're thinking. _Magnus, what are you even talking about?_

I'll get to that in a minute. First let me make sure you're up to speed.

I'm sure you already know about how I found a crappy sword, made it awesome again, got killed, went to Valhalla, got humiliated in front of the other dead people, fought a huge bloody battle, and died again. And _then_ , I left Valhalla and – You know what? If you don't know you should read the book. The point is, a lot happened.

If you already knew all of that, then you know of my fear of wolves. They killed my mom, and that itself would've been enough to make me fear – and hate – them forever. But then I had to do my big quest to stop Ragnarok by tying up the Fenris Wolf _again_.

That pretty much did it for me. I absolutely hate wolves now.

Now comes the part where you're saying, "So what does that have to do with anything?" Well, I'm getting to that.

A couple of weeks ago, on my way back to Valhalla from my talk with my cousin Annabeth, I had an incident with a wolf. It scared the crap out of me, too.

It came out of nowhere, while I was traversing the world tree, and lunged out of the darkness. It bit into my arm, and it held on tight. It started trying to drag me away.

 _Oh no you don't,_ I thought, changing Jack from his necklace form. I just unsheathed him and yelled, "Kill it kill it kill it!"

I threw him, and he curved back toward the wolf and sliced his head clean off.

I know, very anticlimactic, right?

Well, that wasn't the end.

By the time I got back to Valhalla, I was fully healed. I went to sleep thinking nothing of it, and why should I? The wolf was dead, and my arm was fine.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had already forgotten about it. I guess I was too used to stuff like that happening.

I went to breakfast, just like I normally did, eating with the other uh… _tenants,_ of my floor. In fact everything that day was normal. In single combat (to the death, of course), I won by beheading my opponent whose name I didn't catch. Floor Nineteen didn't do group combat, because we were waiting for full army combat, and we didn't want anyone to be dead when the time for it came.

At lunch, I got some chicken (completely by accident, as I don't know which part of the deer is which).

After lunch, it was time for full army combat (to the death). I followed everyone else to the combat arena, because I still didn't know where it was. When we got there, we got our little group together, and got ready to die.

I know, sounds crazy, doesn't it? But, that's life – and death – in Valhalla.

When the horns blasted, all Helheim broke loose. It was Tuesday, like it was the first day I came here, and so it was free-for-all again. At least by now people weren't making it a point to go after me. In fact, sometimes it seemed quite the opposite.

Sometimes after I killed someone, I would turn around to find my next target, and everyone would stumble backwards, like they were hoping I wouldn't go after them next.

Every once in a while, if the crowd got too thick, I just let Jack clear them out. That drained _a lot_ of energy though, and pretty soon, I was too tired to carry on. I kept swinging Jack trying to force them back, even though I knew it was hopeless. _Just keep swinging, just keep swinging,_ I thought, thinking of Finding Nemo.

I was surprised to have made it this far, but then all of a sudden everything went black.

Oh well, looks like I died again. It really was like a huge, never-ending game of Call of Duty. I knew I would "re-spawn" as they say, later. I hoped it would be before dinner. I was starving.

* * *

I woke up in my room again. I looked at my clock. Yep, I still had thirty minutes before dinner. I left anyway, because I knew I might get lost on the way there.

I ended up finding T.J. on my way there. Thank the gods for that. I walked with him and we arrived a little bit early. I sat next to Sam, and once again tried the mystery meat.

That time I got some steak. My dinner went like usual, and of course I had to tease Sam about Amir, her "future husband."

And now you're thinking, _Magnus, what about the wolf?_ That is about to be answered.

So anyway, that night as I was about to lay down, my vision started to turn blurry. It went away and I thought nothing of it, but then it came back stronger than the first one. A couple seconds later, and my vision went black.

The next morning, I woke up feeling weird, with a metallic taste in my mouth. I felt a strong urge to let my stomach come out through my mouth. In other words, I threw up. That's not the worst part. When I threw up, blood came out. Well, that and some other things that I would rather not mention.

The point is, I knew that it was from an animal.

 _When did I eat an animal?_ I thought. Then I remembered my vision going fuzzy and blacking out the night before.

It kind of made me wonder what the Helheim was going on.

I skipped breakfast, for obvious reasons, but I still went to single combat. All it took was one cut, and I was reminded of what I had seen that morning. Let's just say that he won't be facing me again anytime soon. I'm surprised that I had anything left _to_ throw up. Either way, he killed me. Of course.


	2. Feel the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, or any of the characters involved. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Once again, I woke up just before dinner. I walked with T.J. again. Valhalla was definitely the hardest place in the nine worlds to find your way around.

When we got there, I sat with Sam and floor nineteen like usual.

"Hey guys," I said, while sitting down. The guys just nodded back.

"Don't you mean guys and ladies?" Mallory asked. I just rolled my eyes. Quicker than I could process it, Mallory had her knife under my chin.

"I think that's for the food," T.J. said.

"Yeah but my favorite food is chicken," she replied.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that for single combat tomorrow, I will be your opponent."

"Oh," I said, still not exactly sure what just happened. I wondered why she took so much offense to an eye roll.

After dinner, I walked back to floor nineteen with T.J., still trying to figure that whole situation out.

"So why exactly, did I get challenged by Mallory?" I asked. He looked at me funny, as if trying to figure out if I was serious or not.

"You can't be serious. Wait. Can you? My gods, you are serious!" He started laughing. I didn't get it, so I looked around as if something funny that I missed would pop up out of nowhere. He stopped laughing, and said, "Magnus, you hurt her pride."

"What! How!"

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"No, obviously not." I replied.

"When Mallory was still alive, it was somewhere about the time of women's suffrage." I looked away trying not to show that I didn't know what that was.

Now I know what you're thinking. _Magnus, didn't you even know what women's suffrage is?_

Well, to answer your question, I missed out on a lot of school, being homeless and all. So no, I didn't know what it was.

 **[A/N: I have found that, sadly, a lot of people don't know what it is, so this might also be a history lesson.]**

"Magnus, you do know what that is, don't you?" he asked. Well, he caught me.

"No, not a clue," I replied.

"In the late nineteenth and early twentieth century, women didn't have the right to vote. Women's suffrage, sometimes called woman suffrage, is women's right to vote," he said.

That didn't sound right to me. As if reading my mind, he said, "By 'suffrage,' it means that women suffered before they had their rights."

Ok, now it made sense why she was so mad at me. She was from a time when women had no rights, and were oppressed. When I just rolled my eyes at her, she took it as a sign of disrespect to women. I understand now, but the challenged had been made, so I couldn't back out. If I did that, I would be seen as a coward, forever stuck washing dishes as punishment.

I felt really bad now, and thought about letting her win, but then I realized that if she even thought that I didn't try, she would challenge me again. And again. And again. Over and over until she felt like it was a fair fight.

Well, looks like I will have to kill her this time. Unless she actually beats me, which wouldn't surprise me at all, seeing as how she has been here training for like, 100 years or something. It still didn't make sense to me, though. Why would she care if she was born in Ireland?

Maybe she moved to America later on before she died. I don't guess it matters very much now, anyways.

That night, as I was going to bed, thoughts of the upcoming fight kept me awake. I just didn't think I would be able to kill her. We weren't that close, but we were still kind of friends. I couldn't think about that right now, though. I needed sleep if I was going to be able to fight at all the next day.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, I drifted off into the dark, but warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

I started the slow and painful process sometimes known as waking up.

I know, dramatic right? It reminds me of how Annabeth described Zeus. Speaking of that, I really should look into the existence of the other pantheons, but not now. I'm too busy telling this story for that. Maybe I will get to it later. If I remember, that is.

As I slowly gained consciousness, I started to remember the events of the day before. Then it hit me. I had to fight Mallory today.

She was a vicious fighter. And even worse, today was Thorsday. _Don't you mean Thursday, Magnus?_ Yeah, yeah, I know. But after a while you kind of get used to the Norse stuff. Back to the "even worse" part. Thursdays were dragon days. That means that if I am lucky enough to win against Mallory, I will still have to fight a bunch of crazy, fire-breathing dragons.

Looks like I'm schist-out-of-luck.

At breakfast, I talked to Sam and my hall mates like normal. Well, not exactly. It was kind of awkward sitting near Mallory, but she acted like it was just another normal day.

To her, it probably was. I was probably at least the fiftieth person she's challenged. Nothing would surprise me at this point. Of course, I spoke too soon.

Right after that thought went through my head, I took a bite of the tofu. I almost puked.

 **[A/N: It's nothing against tofu, but as Magnus becomes more wolfish he will start to dislike non-meat foods.]**

After breakfast everybody left to go wherever they wanted. But of course, if you were doing any combat, the hour following breakfast is for single combat. It looked like about time to get killed again. Oh well. By now I am definitely used to it.

* * *

 **Alright guys (and girls), got the second chapter out. On what day? That's right, MY BIRTHDAY.**


	3. Be the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard or any characters from it.**

* * *

 **[A/N: Weird switch from past tense to present tense at the beginning of the chapter. Just a warning so as not to confuse you guys (and girls) as much.]**

All of the following week, the weird vision problems kept happening. It was strange, but soon I also started having weird dreams.

And now you are all caught up, because that's what is happening now. A dream.

 _I'm running through a forest. I think I'm somewhere in Midgard, but I can't really be sure. I feel exhilarated. I feel free. I keep running, faster than I think is possible. I know I should stop and figure out what is going on, but I can't seem to make myself do that. I don't really want to either._

 _For the first time in a long time, I can do anything I want to. I'm not being controlled by the gods, or being told what to do. The only one that can control me is my own thoughts. That, and my imagination. Because here, right now, I can do anything._

 _Up ahead, I see a huge buck. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me. All of a sudden, all I want is for that deer to be in my stomach. I want to hunt. And so I do._

 _I rush towards him, and I can see that he now senses me coming. It's now or never._

 _Right before he runs, I can see the sudden fear in his eyes. I love it. I love the fear I can cause him. My whole life I have been the deer. I was the hunted one. But now, I am the hunter. He is my prey. Faster than thought, I was in the air. It was weird, like I had four legs. While I'm in mid-air, he spots me. He takes off faster than the breeze._

 _We both know it's too late for him. In a few seconds he would be dead, and my stomach would be full._

 _But now, just before I can jump again, just before that final pounce that would end it, I hesitate._

 _I realize now that I am the thing I have hated my entire life. I was the one picking on the weak._

 _I just can't make myself do it. Then, he was gone, and I am all alone, me and my thoughts._

 _And all I can think is: what if I had done it? What if I had killed that innocent creature? I know it's a dream, but I still feel guilty about what I had almost done. What makes me the judge of something else's life? Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not._

 _The adrenaline is gone. I know the hunt is over. My dream starts to fade into oblivion, and I can't help but think, what if this is real?_

* * *

I shoot awake. The first thing I notice is that my entire body is sore. I feel like I just came down from a crazy sugar high, and now I'm just tired. I don't want to move. I feel like that would take strength that I just don't have right now.

I just woke up, so how can I possibly be this sore?

I must have slept wrong.

I try to get up, and after a while, what seems like hours, I finally stand.

Then, my dream comes back to me, I see myself hunting, what I almost did, and I feel weaker than before, yet stronger at the same time. And then I'm out.

A short time later, I wake up again. I'm on the floor. _What happened?_

Once again, the visions hit me, and this time, I don't feel weak. I feel stronger than ever. I know that next time, that buck won't live. My stomach feels strange, like it doesn't know what to do, or how to feel. I know that I want to eat that deer, but I don't want to harm an innocent creature.

I'll have to think more on this later. Right now, I'm hungry. Like, _really_ hungry.

I get up and take a quick shower. Hunger is no excuse to be dirty, not when I can help it. And trust me, I am very dirty. I look like I've been rolling around in mud. _I have been, if that dream was anything to go off of._

If it was a dream.

That's what keeps haunting me. Was that really a dream? If it wasn't, it would explain why I'm so sore, and also why I looked so dirty. But what's up with the four legs thing? That's another thing that kept coming back to me. Why did I have four legs in the… er, let's just say dream.

I still don't know what to think of it as.

I hear my stomach growl, reminding me that I need to get something to eat. I wish I had eaten that buck, dream or not.

I look over at the clock. It's eleven o'clock. I need to go now. Lunch is starting in an hour. I finish getting ready, then I leave my room. I see T.J. outside.

"Where were you last night?" he says. I freeze.

"What do you mean?" I say back.

"We were all going to hang out last night, but when I came to your room to ask you if you were going to hang out with us, you weren't there."

Yep. That confirms it. Something isn't right. Even if I was asleep and it was all a dream, I would've had to have been sleep walking or something. I don't know.

But I intend to find out.


	4. Know the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard or any characters from it.**

* * *

It's been a week now since my little chat with TJ. I feel like I am walking towards an answer that's been right behind me the whole time, watching and waiting, following me whilst laughing at my stupidity.

It just makes me want to hit somebody. I feel like my anger has started to take over and is making decisions for me, which isn't good. The last few days I have been getting so mad that I have challenged someone to a fight to the death every day.

At least I have been winning. People have started to avoid me. I kind of understand, with the way I have been acting, but I can't really help it.

The only person who hasn't been avoiding me is Sam, and I think that's only because most people here still don't trust her. Honestly, if I didn't get to know her before I found out who her father was, I wouldn't trust her either. I _have_ met her dad after all, and I don't trust him at all.

Right now, I'm just walking a lonely road.

It's not that bad, really.

Take right now, for example. I'm just sitting here on a bench enjoying the peace. Have you ever thought, _wow, maybe I was born to be a loner,_ because that's what I'm thinking right now.

Of course, right now I can't concentrate, because I want to hit somebody again. I can feel the rage rushing through my veins, along with a little bit of adrenaline. My body knows what is about to happen, and so do I.

I jump up and run towards the single combat arena, ready for a fight.

When I get there, I burst through the doors, Jack already in my hand. There are about 200 people already there, and I want to kill them all.

"Who wants to fight?" I yell. Most of them raise their hands, so I say, "alright, you people against me."

One of them laughs. He has the nerve to laugh. At _me._ I threw Jack and that pretty much did it for him.

"Alright, you guys ready?" When all of them nodded I instantly pounced towards two of them.

I was going to do this with Jack in my hand the whole time.

I jabbed at the first one's stomach, but he blocked it. When he did that I spun back the other way, cutting the girl's throat. Jack ended up planted in his head. This was going to take too long. I threw Jack while running to another person. Jack stabbed her in the chest, but I jumped over her, foot planted on her forehead. The guy standing behind her was surprised to find himself dead again when my hand went into his neck, pulling his throat out.

It only took me a few minutes, but they were all dead. When I grabbed Jack, waves of fatigue washed through me.

It wasn't as bad as it usually is, but it was still not something I enjoyed happening.

When I walked out, covered in blood, I ran into somebody. "Sorry, kind of tired from my fight," I said. When I looked up I realized it was Sam. She was looking at the blood covering me, horror in her eyes. "What?" I said. "This happens all of the time around here."

"I know, but it is just weird to see _you_ like this," she replied.

"Oh, I see. So you didn't think I had it in me."

"No, it's not that. It's just that most people don't really get into it this fast. Or at least not people from Midgard."

"Well, we have already seen that I am a special case, haven't we?"

"Yeah. I have to go," she said, rushing away.

Hmm, she seemed worried about something. I shrugged it off, literally, by shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

I went to my room to take another nap, but then I was in dream world again, running through a forest. Except this time I concentrated really hard. Yeah, this was no dream. Why did I have four legs, then?

I ran towards a spot where I heard water trickling. I saw a pond up ahead. I stopped in front of it, eyes closed, afraid of what I would see.

Finally I looked down, and opened them. My heart stopped.

This can't be.

It just can't.

Of all things I could be right now, why did I have to be this particular creature?

In this moment, I hated this thing. I hated myself, for being this thing.

It all came rushing back to me. The animal on the world tree, the bite, all of it.

I am a wolf.

No, that's not it. I am too big to be a wolf, and my fur is blonde, like my hair. I was human earlier today, also.

I must be a werewolf.

Somehow, that realization doesn't scare me, even though my reflection did scare me quite a bit. I had become what I fear most. It is both infuriating and amazing at the same time.

I know that I should be scared, _terrified_ even.

But I'm not.

Because now I don't have to be afraid of fire anymore. I _am_ fire. Not literally, of course.

It looks like I'm in Midgard, so I start to run in a direction that I hope will lead me to civilization. After that, I need to get to Boston. I need to get back to Valhalla, so that I can figure this out. I wonder what will happen if anybody finds out about this.

Oden probably already knows, because he knows everything anyway.

If he hasn't come for me yet, then it must not be too big of a deal.

Luckily when I got to the next civilization, it was Salem.

For those of you that don't know, Salem is just north of Boston.

About two hours of running later, because I have become pretty fast, and I have finally made it to the outskirts of Boston.

I went to the World Tree, and finally made it back to Valhalla.

It is around dinner time, so I go to eat. I am very hungry after all of that madness.

I decide not to tell anyone of my recent discovery, but of course, fate won't let that happen.

The Norns appear out of nowhere, mist around them and everything, and they were looking straight at _me._

Well, this can't be good.

 **[A/N:** _ **Slight**_ **cliffhanger there, but not the best. I'm still pretty new to this writing stuff, but give it a little time. It will get better soon. We still haven't had any big action scenes yet, but I attempted a small one here. If you liked it, or want more, don't hesitate to let me know. Until next time…]**


End file.
